Various electronic devices (e.g., a mobile terminal) each including an illumination device have been widely used in recent years. In such electronic devices, light that is emitted from an illumination device is used to, for example, send a notice (e.g., a notice of the receipt of an e-mail) to a user. Patent Literature 1 discloses an illumination device (illumination structure) that is directed to allow an electronic device to achieve a higher illumination effect of light emission. Specifically, the illumination device of Patent Literature 1 includes an illumination lens configured to emit light from a light source by refracting the light in a plurality of different directions.